La vérité sort de la bouche de Tobi
by Cursed Wizard
Summary: Les mille et une manières de Tobi afin de faire enrager son coéquipier favori... Du simple réveil jusqu’à l’apéritif...


**Titre :** La vérité sort de la bouche de Tobi

**Auteur :** Cursed Wizard

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (rien de nouveau…).

**Genre :** Humour

**Résumé :** Les mille et une manières de Tobi afin de faire enrager son coéquipier favori… Du simple réveil jusqu'à l'apéritif.

L'homme étouffa un juron, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Les bras croisés derrière la nuque, il ferma les yeux en quête d'un tant soit peu de calme. Tobi n'avait eu de cesse de lui vriller les tympans, et pour il ne savait quelle raison, il s'était retenu de l'étriper. Pour cette fois. Si le petit nouveau de l'organisation s'avisait encore de le harceler avec ses « Deidara-sempai ! », il mettrait sa légendaire patience au tiroir, et enverrait avec un plaisir non contenu son poing dans le masque de son, ô combien adorable, sale gosse de coéquipier.

Plus jamais il ne souhaitait vivre une journée comme celle-ci. En effet, tout avait commencé le matin, au réveil… Dieu que ce mot lui était détestable à présent. Plongé dans un sommeil profond, le blond reposait paisiblement sur son lit, récupérant d'une mission éreintante qu'il avait effectuée la veille. Il appréciait ce moment où les commentaires de son comparse, que l'on pourrait ironiquement qualifier comme au plus haut degré de l'intellect ninja, s'arrêtaient enfin de résonner constamment à ses oreilles. Cet instant divin qu'était de dormir, seul. Seul. Sans lui. Sans ses insoutenables jérémiades. Sans ses insupportables vannes. Sans _lui_.

A cette pensée, il soupira d'aise et laissa un léger sourire étirer les commissures de ses lèvres. Soudain, un cri étouffé se fit entendre, rapidement suivi d'un juron. Puis, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, une violente douleur au niveau de son front, mêlée à une sonnerie stridente le fit brutalement sortir de sa torpeur. Se relevant en un éclair, il porta la main à sa tête douloureuse, effaré. Son regard d'un bleu saphir allait et venait de tous côtés à la recherche du responsable quand il se posa sur…lui. Cet abruti de gamin masqué… Son incompétent de coéquipier… Ce dernier secouait justement sa main en guise de salut, et éclata d'un rire où transperçait une crainte certaine. La tête rentrée entre ses épaules, son bras tremblant légèrement, il se permit un petit « Bonjour Deidara-sempai » d'un ton hésitant. Les prunelles froides dudit « Deidara-sempai » se posèrent alors sur la table de chevet, puis sur le réveil gisant sur les draps. Analysant avec rapidité la situation, l'homme en déduisit tout simplement que cet incapable avait dû se cogner bêtement contre la table, renversant par ce moyen le réveil maudit sur sa tête, qui s'était ensuite mis à sonner.

Lui jetant une œillade assassine, le sculpteur d'argile se leva lentement, raide comme un piquet, et s'avança d'une démarche mesurée vers celui qui voyait déjà sa dernière heure arriver.

-« Tobi… » appela-t-il d'un timbre lourd de menaces.

-Ou…Oui Deidara-sempai ? balbutia l'interpellé, de plus en plus effrayé.

-J'espère pour toi que tu cours vite, hn. »

Et c'est donc sur ce doux échange que Tobi détala à tombeau ouvert en direction de la sortie, espérant toutefois que le cimetière des ninjas renégats ne l'accueillerait pas dans l'immédiat. Deidara, quant à lui, s'empressa d'en faire de même. Cette fois-ci, il n'abandonnerait pas avant de lui avoir tordu le cou. Après avoir manqué de glisser par la faute d'un stupide tapis, il prit précipitamment appui sur un meuble, ce qui renversa l'intégralité des pauvres objets déposés dessus, qui pourtant n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Se voyant poursuivi à l'entente du bruit de verre brisé à quelques mètres de lui, le sale gosse de service redoubla de vitesse, manqua au passage de s'aplatir contre le mur du corridor, prit une grande inspiration et hurla courageusement : « Wouuaaaaaah ! Au secours ! Deidara-sempai veut me tuer ! Maman !! Aide-moi !! ». Le blond n'eut cure de ce soudain beuglement, ne souhaitant plus qu'une seule chose : mettre ce débile profond en pièces. Ce dernier, au paroxysme de la panique, bifurqua brusquement à gauche et faillit percuter quelque chose. Deidara, dont le champ de vision demeurait obstrué par la silhouette de Tobi, ne vit vu que trop tard sa cible esquiver l'obstacle se dressant au milieu du couloir. Dans une vaine tentative afin de piler, il heurta donc la chose de plein fouet… Ou la personne.

Lentement, comme redoutant le moment fatidique où leur regard se croiserait, l'artiste leva la tête pour tomber sur… Pein… La dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir après Itachi... De toutes les crasses qu'il avait essuyé depuis ce matin, se retrouver blottit dans les bras de son patron devait sans doute être la pire. Un sourire crispé plaqué sur le visage, il se décolla en un éclair de son vis-à-vis et entreprit de chercher désespérément un prétexte recevable, quand son regard retomba sur celui qu'il désirait à tout prix étriper…

-« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Deidara ? interrogea Pein d'un ton neutre.

Il semblerait qu'il vous aime bien, patron ! Vous avez vu comme il s'est jeté dans vos bras ! s'écria Tobi, saisissant malgré lui la moindre occasion de pouvoir mettre son sempai dans l'embarras.

-La ferme, abruti ! » lança le sculpteur, hors de lui.

Il se rua alors vers son boulet d'équipier qui, s'étant au préalable préparé à cette éventualité, se mit à courir le plus vite possible, riant aux éclats en dépit de la menace de mort planant sur lui. Blasé, Pein les regarda faire, désormais habitué à ce genre de querelles puériles et reprit calmement sa route comme si rien ne s'était produit. Quant aux deux équipiers, ceux-ci continuèrent leur course folle au travers des quartiers de l'Akatsuki. Tobi, se cognant sans cesse contre les murs, peinait à ne pas trébucher car s'il avait le malheur de tomber, seule l'attendait la pire des tortures. Mais après tout, il fallait avouer qu'il s'amusait comme un fou. D'un geste rapide, il ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre d'Itachi, se jeta à l'intérieur et enjamba dans la foulée le corps endormi du shinobi, qui ne tarderait pas à subir un réveil des plus brutals. En effet, lorsque le pauvre manipulateur d'explosif déboula dans la pièce, totalement obsédé par l'idée de tuer Tobi, ce fut le drame… Pour lui. S'étalant de tout son long au sol, sa chute fut néanmoins agréablement amortie. Et cet amortisseur de choix se redressa brusquement pour enfoncer son genoux dans l'estomac du blond, et pointer sa lame contre sa gorge. Peinant à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Deidara écarquilla les yeux quand son regard se posa sur l'Uchiha, passablement énervé.

-« Deidara… »

Ce dernier, tendu, lui lança un regard mauvais. Bien qu'il se savait être en tort, son envie d'écraser l'homme aux sharingan restait omniprésente. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour empirer encore sa matinée, qui déjà n'avait pas été des plus reposantes.

-« Dégage. » lâcha platement le brun.

A l'entente d'un nouveau ricanement de Tobi, le sang de Deidara ne fit qu'un tour. Au diable Itachi, celui-ci attendrait. Se relevant d'un bond après que son ennemi se soit dégagé, il s'élança pour la troisième fois à la poursuite de ce roi des casse-pieds… Qui l'avait d'ailleurs distancé. Ebranlé, ses iris azurés s'enquièrent de la moindre trace du jeune homme masqué, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges, mais il s'en contrefichait. Cet abruti, cet emmerdeur, cet idiot, ce… débile profond était une fois de plus parvenu à le semer. Un chapelet de jurons résonna bruyamment dans le couloir. Fourrant rageusement les mains dans ses poches, il prit la direction de la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver une activité quelconque afin de se changer les idées. Tant absorbé par ses envies meurtrières envers un certain jeune homme masqué, il ne prit pas garde à l'arme de Kisame qui prenait néanmoins toute la largeur du passage, et trébucha dessus. Cependant, Deidara ne portait pas son titre de shinobi sans raison. Atterrissant souplement sur ses poignets, debout sur ses mains, il donna un léger coup de rein afin de se retrouver sur ses pieds, accroupi. Le coéquipier d'Itachi, dégustant tranquillement un verre de saké, grogna un « Fais un peu gaffe, regarde où tu mets les pieds. », avant de retourner à ses occupations.

-« C'est pas moi qui laisse traîner mes armes n'importe où, Samehada n'a rien à faire au milieu du couloir, hn. » répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un léger grommellement, signe que l'homme ne souhaitait pas continuer cette conversation que ne menait à rien de constructif. Bien qu'il ne ressente aucune peur envers Kisame, le blond savait pertinemment que mieux valait laisser le déserteur de Kiri ruminer seul ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Ce dernier avait beau être l'un des hommes les plus vivables de l'organisation, il restait comme les autres un meurtrier. Soupirant un instant, il bascula sa tête en arrière et laissa ses prunelles d'un bleu profond se poser sur le plafond. Blasé, il inspira profondément, espérant par ce moyen oublier quelque peu son coéquipier, qui décidément semblait tout faire pour le mettre dans le pétrin. Sans doute Pein lui demanderait des explications à propos de leur altercation. Une fois encore, il répondrait que tout était de la faute de Tobi et une fois encore, il serait contraint de supporter la leçon de morale du chef, répétant inlassablement qu'entre membres et camarades de l'organisation, il leur fallait bien s'entendre pour le succès de leur entreprise… Que de perspectives réjouissantes…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer plus longtemps dans ses réflexions que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur… lui… A la vue de la réaction de son sempai, Tobi lui adressa un grand geste de la main avant de se précipiter vers lui.

-« Deidara-sempai !! » s'écria-t-il, enjoué comme à l'accoutumé.

De plus en plus désespéré, le blond se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas touché le fond. Toutefois, quand Itachi arriva à son tour, Deidara se dit à ce moment que vraiment, les choses ne pouvaient tourner sous un angle encore plus mauvais. Le fusillant du regard, il fut cependant royalement ignoré par le brun qui prépara en silence son café. Devant cette attitude, le blond ne s'étonna pas, et se contenta d'émettre un reniflement méprisant.

-« Ah, si seulement ton calme pouvait égaler celui d'Itachi-san, tu pourrais enfin être un peu plus classe, Deidara-sempai ! s'empressa de commenter Tobi à la vue de l'agacement de son coéquipier.

La vérité sort de la bouche de Tobi ! lança alors le coéquipier d'Itachi, hilare.

-« Tobi, espèce d'enflure ! » rugit-le blond, laissant son poing s'abattre brutalement sur la table.

Et ce fut ce moment là de la journée qu'exécra le plus l'artiste. Seulement, le détail que qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte, l'esprit trop occupé à rechercher différents moyens de tuer son adorable enfoiré de compagnon, était que l'Uchiha venait tout juste de déposer sa tasse de café à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Par conséquent, il ne tarda pas à ressentir une violente douleur à une certaine partie de son anatomie, dûe au liquide brûlant qui s'était échappée de son récipient. Le blond se raidit sous la douleur, sa main toujours appuyée sur le bois du meuble. Il lui fallut alors avouer que parmi toutes les blessures de combat qu'il avait encaissé, celle-ci s'avérait la moins supportable et la moins noble… Quelle humiliation…

Devant l'air crispé de son sempai, le ninja au masque tomba de sa chaise tant son éclat de rire demeurait brusque. Manquant au passage de s'étouffer, il parvint à glisser un bruyant : « Oh ! Deidara-sempai a un problème avec ses bijoux de famille ! », rapidement suivi par un « La-ferme ! » pour le moins étranglé. A la cet échange, Kisame ponctua la joute verbale d'un victorieux : « Il ne l'a pas volé ! », tandis qu'Itachi se contentait de dévisager le sculpteur, ne se souciant que du fait qu'il devait une fois de plus se faire chauffer de l'eau. Enfin, comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez, Deidara aperçu Pein pénètrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier, intrigué par tout ce tapage, comprit rapidement la situation.

-« Il ne t'a pas loupé, ma foi. constata-t-il devant l'air pitoyable du pauvre manipulateur d'explosif.

Itachi n'a pas fait exprès, mais disons qu'il a malgré lui réussi à faire de l'humour… » répliqua Kisame, jubilant intérieurement.

Soudain, Tobi, prit d'une brusque pitié pour son sempai, décida pour une fois de faire une bonne action. Ou du moins… Ce qui avait l'air d'une bonne action. Ses doigts gantés ouvrirent rapidement la porte du frigo, et en sortirent une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Il la versa donc dans un verre, content finalement de son geste, et se pressa contre le blond.

-« Tiens bois, Deidara-sempai, c'est de l'eau… »

Ni une, ni deux, le blond, trop heureux de pouvoir se rafraîchir et d'évacuer la brûlure sévissant dans son bas ventre, bu d'une traite le liquide … pour se lever précipitamment et se rincer la bouche dans l'évier.

« -Bon sang, Tobi, on ne t'a jamais appris à différencier de l'eau et du saké ?!

-Il faut croire que non, Deidara-sempai ! répondit docilement son équipier en souriant.

-Tobi !! »

Et c'est ainsi que Deidara, allongé sur son lit et victime d'une migraine intense, espéra ne plus avoir à supporter de nouveau une journée aussi riche en émotions que celle-ci. Si seulement il avait été plus calme, peut-être ne se serait-il pas ridiculisé de la sorte. La réplique de Tobi résonna alors dans sa tête : « Ah, si seulement ton calme pouvait égaler celui d'Itachi-san, tu pourrais enfin être un peu plus classe, Deidara-sempai ! »… De cette journée, il admit finalement qu'il pouvait en tirer une conclusion : la vérité sortait bel et bien de la bouche de Tobi…

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Cela faisait un certain temps déjà que j'avais commencé ce oneshot, et c'est donc ma première publication sur le fandom Naruto. Pourriez-vous me dire si Deidara n'est pas trop OOC ? J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce personnage, et je souhaitais le retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible… En espérant vous avoir fait passer un agréable moment…


End file.
